Tale That Wasn't Right
by sithmarauder
Summary: 10 mini-fics to the pairing Prussia/Austria, courtesy of my iPod's shuffle mix.  PruAus.


**Title: Tale That Wasn't Right  
>Author: sithmarauder<br>Pairing(s): Prussia/Austria**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Hetalia and all affiliated characters do not (and will never) belong to me.<strong>

Know what I love? Writing small ficlets to songs. I love it a lot.  
>So I've decided to do one for PrussiaAustria as well. The last snippet is my absolute favourite, actually, and it derives from a longer Prussia/Austria side-project story I have been working on. I'm excited. Also, the title's just the name of another song because I like Helloween.  
>Please enjoy, and michiru-fiujimori88, hun, your one-shot will be next (:<p>

-x-

**Thriller – Michael Jackson**  
>"<em>You're paralyzed."<em>

If there had been a word that encompassed sheer, naked terror, he would have evoked it at that moment. As it stood, however, his mind was blank, and all he could do was continue shakily, resisting the urge to shudder or do anything completely undignified, like fleeing; no, that would not do. Instead he forced himself to keep his eyes open and staring straight ahead, like that… that heinous _thing_ was gone when he could clearly see it right in front of his very eyes.

He did jump, however, when he felt a hand brush across the back of his jacket. Craning his neck, Austria exhaled heavily, slender fingers curling around the nearest object. He shuddered as he felt hot breath on his neck, and nearly shouted when he felt Prussia lazily place an arm around his shoulders – something Austria tried to extract himself from as Prussia leaned over at him, red eyes alight with laughter before he placed an idle kiss on the top of Austria's hand.

"So, Specs, what'd you think of the movie?"

-x-

**For the Heart I Once Had - Nightwish**  
>"<em>The music flows, because it longs."<em>

"Is there any particular reason you are standing there?" Austria murmured as his hands travelled over the piano keys, one eyebrow raised delicately as Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ spilled from the instrument.

"Felt like it, Specs," Prussia said moodily, unwilling to say much else. "Besides, I figured you'd gone too long without my awesome presence today."

"I see," Austria replied steadily, his metaphorical feathers unruffled. "Nothing else to it?"

"Fuck you, little master, that's why," Prussia scowled, crossing his arms. And Austria, damn him, merely placed his hands back on the keys, once more coaxing a melody from them like it was absolutely second nature.

-x-

**Princess of Egypt – E-Type**  
>"<em>The sad part is that you come from a different kind of life."<em>

He'd have to be a fool to miss the obvious differences between them – in fact, even the way they spoke should have been enough to cue anyone with half a brain in. Austria was poised and graceful, never faltering or losing it except when under extreme pressure. He was an aristocrat through and through, while Prussia was a soldier, used to the dusty fields as opposed to the rich marbles and decorated ballrooms.

He could never give the other nation what he was used to.

"Tch. Priss doesn't know what he's missing."

-x-

**Now & Forever – Xandria**  
>"<em>Your wings at mine; we will never fall."<em>

The offer is a tempting one, he will admit – one he almost wishes he could accept given the current circumstances. An empire, one they could rule together; an unbeatable force for centuries and centuries to come, with the whole of Europe at their feet. A nation's every wish.

But not one he wants to indulge in here.

"Considering it, Specs? What will it be?" Prussia crows lightly from where he stands above him, a manic's smirk on his face.

And Austria looks up, his clothes splattered with dirt and his eyes blazing fire.

"No."

-x-

**Sleepwalker – Nightwish**  
>"<em>A place between sleep and awake."<em>

Austria has never been an easy man to trick, nor has he ever been an easy one to… compromise. It's his nature, his infuriating, _aristocratic_ nature that ensures this; generations of nobles and richlings combined into one nation. A "jewel among rocks," some would even saw. But even a jewel can be tarnished.

"Shh, little master," Prussia whispers in the dark, pressing one finger to the other's mouth as he corners him in the shadows, the others parading around them in their masks and their finery, oblivious to the two in the shadowy corner, hidden away from the light and the laughter of the court. "Sshh…"

-x-

**The Obsessive Devotion – Epica**  
>"<em>This is the end."<em>

Some people call his fixation with Austria a passing thing. He's a relatively young nation, after all – centuries old, yes, but still young when compared to others. It's only natural that each nation has a nemesis, they say, like England has France. They tell him to give his up, though – Austria's a strong nation, a powerful one, if not by brute force then by the strong alliances he has forged through strategic marriages and alliances through the Habsburg line. Even Prussia has to admit that Austria chose well in allying himself with Spain: he's a strong nation, one of Europe's main powers, and their alliance – their _marriage_, Prussia spits – has made him all but untouchable at the moment.

And they both know it. Austria knows it. Prussia can glimpse it in the small smiles he wears on his face on the rare instances he sees him, a confident one, almost arrogant. But still yet there are the other smiles, ones the young Prussia sees between the Spaniard and his Austrian ally – fond on Spain's side, unreadable on Austria's.

He wonders if that was the moment he started desiring Austria for himself, the line between _I want his power_ and _I want him_ blurring more and more as he trains his troops – trains them and trains them and _trains them_.

_I raised myself for you._

_ And I regret _nothing.

-x-

**The Music of the Night – The Phantom of the Opera (Original Canadian Cast)**  
>"<em>Turn your face away from the garish light of day."<em>

Night was when the world breathed. It was something he had read once, an old saying in an old language that had long since vanished from today's modern world – a dead language used _for_ the dead, something he found increasingly ironic as the years and decades and centuries continued to spin by, leaving him wishing for old times past.

His breathing staggered, Austria turned his eyes from the window back to the red-eyed man above him, eyes closing as half-formed words rushed from his mouth – whispers, murmurs, perhaps even pleas joining the grunts and low snarls of the man above him; sounds of night, and of passion.

_"Prussia…"_

-x-

**Silence of the Darkness – Kamelot**  
>"<em>Like war by heaven's gate."<em>

Even after all the battles he'd fought – and there had been quite a lot – the thing that continued to get to him was the sheer _stillness_ of those moments before his world went to complete hell. It was something he rejoiced in, actually, as opposed to fearing – please, the _Kingdom of Prussia_ feared _nothing_ – but it still had its way of crawling under his skin, festering in his mind, nurturing doubts for a whole three seconds before he remembered that _he was Prussia_ and nothing could stand against him and hope to survive. Not while Old Fritz was there.

Placing his hat firmly on his head, Prussia allowed a small laugh to escape his lips, echoing in the silence as he faced the Austrian troops down, drawing his sword with yet another victorious crow.

_"Bring them to their knees!"_

-x-

**The Mob Song – Beauty and the Beast (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)**  
>"<em>Kill the beast!"<em>

"This is ridiculous, Prussia – I demand you release me at once!"

"Kesese! No can do, little master! This is way too much fun."

From his place on the couch, Austria sent Prussia a withering glare, only mollified by the faint expression of unease on Germany's face as he sat to Austria's immediate right, glancing at his brother every now and then.

"Prussia…"

"Shut up, West, this movie's awesome," Prussia said before Germany could get another word in, red eyes reflecting his glee as Gaston fell to his death. "See, look! I told you."

"I never tried to argue with you, brother," Germany said, a little affronted. Between them, Austria sighed, shaking his head.

"A Disney death upon all villains!" Prussia declared just before Austria offhandedly shoved him off the couch. "Ouch! What the hell, little master?"

"A Disney death upon all villains," Austria replied smoothly, his face betraying nothing. "'Kill the beast,' or something."

"Did you… did you just make a joke, Specs?"

"No, of course not, I – " but he was cut off as Prussia kissed him, a maniacal grin on the silver-haired man's face.

"You're learning!"

-x-

**Playing With the Big Boys – The Prince of Egypt**  
>"<em>You're playing with the big boys now!"<em>

"What do you mean _I_ was flat? It was you! I'm never flat! You're just tone deaf!"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, sit down!"

"Like hell! He – "

Edelstein gave him a look then – not just _a look_ but _the look_ actually, the one that stated clearly that he was being and idiot and that he should cease and desist immediately before he embarrassed himself any further. Grumbling, Gilbert sank back into his seat, scowling lightly at the American in the trombone section, trying to console himself with the fact that he was right – and awesome – and that Alfred was completely and utterly wrong. Glancing up, he met Edelstein's gaze, smirking as the sternness in the other man's violet eyes temporarily gave way to a brief flash of fond irritation.

"Oh, and Mr. Jones," Edelstein continued, turning back to the front, papers in hand. "You _were_ flat."


End file.
